My Adopted Sister Mother
by nmoKor508
Summary: Rachel thought she was a monster just like her father .She thought nobody could fix her until she goes to live with Shelby and Beth.Where she will meet her adoptive sister mother who will help her dealing with her past and let her know what love is .
1. Chapter 1

Quinn was on her way to visit her four month old daughter Beth. After she had given birth to her; her life had changed, she became more mature. Spending time with her baby was something she enjoyed. Going from being head cheerleader to being preggo, a name that Santana called her, in a year, wasn't easy. She even cheated on her ex, Finn, with his best friend, who now hated her for cheating on him with Puck. Her father had thrown her out when her parents discovered she was pregnant. Though, her mother had apologized for what her father did when she was at the hospital, giving birth to Beth, and welcomed her back. She was now living a happy life with her mother, who had changed a lot, after she divorced her father.

The one thing good that happened with her in that time period was Glee. They supported her; she was happy when she was with Glee. They had lost Regionals because that was when Beth decided she wanted to be born. They rushed her to the hospital where she gave birth to her daughter where she met Shelby, who wanted to adopt a child.

Shelby was the woman who adopted Beth. They, Quinn and Puck, made a deal with Shelby, that while she was there, Quinn could visit Beth. Quinn knew she had made the right choice giving Shelby her daughter. She and puck weren't capable of raising a child.

She had contacted Shelby two week that Shelby has gone with Beth to finish some business. She wanted to visit Beth again ; she really missed her. She got to the door and knocked; but nobody answered right away. As she looked around while she waited for someone to answer, she saw someone watching her. There were brown eyes carefully watching her. When the brown eyes saw Quinn was watching them, the girl went back to hide behind the curtain.

What the hell was happening; what was the girl doing in there? Quinn thought. Until now, she knew that Shelby hadn't hired a babysitter. She heard Beth start to cry and became very protective about her child. She knocked on the door again, but nobody answered, she was becoming anxious for what was happening in the house. She had enough of waiting, and decided to use the keys Shelby gave her for emergencies and opened the door.

She opened the door and went directly where Beth who was sitting in a high chair. Quinn immediately picked her up and began to calm her daughter down. She saw a bruise on Beth arm just before she saw a small brunette watching her in the counter with big brown eyes.

"Did you hit her?" Quinn yelled at the girl.

The girl looked at her with shame and looked down on the floor. Quinn also noticed that Beth became a little frightened of her when she raised her voice, so she decided she had to calm down for Beth. She decided to deal with the girl later because right then, she was caring for her baby.

"Get out." Quinn, in a harsh voice, ordered the girl who looked a lot like Shelby. The girl just looked at her and studied her but then got out of the house.

Quinn heard Shelby come back home and put Beth back in her high chair and she got out of the house and saw the brunette girl sitting on the ground.

"When I said get out, I meant that. I don't want you here." Quinn said with a glare.

"What is going on here?" Shelby asked as she walked into the room.

"She hit Beth." Quinn explained.

"Is that true Rachel? Is she hurt?" Shelby asked as she started to walk around the house, looking for Beth. "Did you do this Rachel?" The older woman asked when she get to Beth and saw the bruise on Beth arm . Quinn didn't realize that the girl followed Shelby in the house .  
The girl just stayed quiet.

"Shelby, how can you let Beth be around someone like that? I trusted you with my child, and now I found this." Quinn all but yelled; she found it strange that Shelby hadn't even scolded the girl yet. "Why did you do it?"

Rachel still didn't answer.

"Rachel, go to your room." Shelby ordered.

"Wait, she lives here? Since when?" Quinn asked. The girl, Rachel, walked upstairs without saying anything. "How can you let her get away with hitting Beth? Didn't you hear what I ..." Quinn started, but Shelby cut her off.

"She, Rachel, is my daughter." Shelby said as she carried Beth in her arms and kissed her.

"You never told you had a daughter."

"Yes, many years ago I had a baby, and gave her up like you. But now, because of difficult circumstances, she has come to live with me"

"That doesn't her the right to hit Beth!" Quinn yelled as Shelby passed Beth to her.

"I will talk to her Quinn."

"Why are you so calm about this situation? Shelby, aren't you going to put some sense into that girl?"

"Look, Quinn, let me handle this, don't worry."

"How can I not worry? That monster hit my child, Shelby!" Quinn shouted.

"Don't raise your voice Quinn. Look, Rachel is not a monster, she has lived through many things, that you can't possible imagine; so please be gentle with her." Shelby pleaded.

"I don't care what she has been through; she has no right to touch Beth like that."

"I know, I will talk to her. I made a big mistake in leaving her alone with Beth. I thought she was okay with a child." Shelby sighed.

"Just don't let her come near Beth again because then she will have to deal with me." Quinn said. She hated the girl without even actually knowing her; but the simple fact that she hit Beth, made her want to kill the girl.

Rachel, in her bedroom, was in the same mood as Quinn, she couldn't control her anger. She was a monster just like Quinn said she was; she had heard Quinn talking to Shelby. What was wrong with her hitting a child. The child kept throwing her toys and that was what baby's do she shouldn't be mad at the baby. Why couldn't Shelby see that their was no use with her . Shelby has gotten her custody when the school found out that her Father hit her .She couldn't hid the bruises no more from the students .She hoped that Shelby hated her enough to send her back; she knew she wasn't worth it. Her fathers' words had stayed her: she was ugly, nobody could ever love has been two week since she is living with Beth and Shelby.

After two hours, she saw Quinn getting into her car through the window upstairs and realized Quinn was looking at her. Quinn glared at her, but no matter how she felt, she stayed looking at Quinn. She thought Quinn was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen; even when Quinn was glaring at her, she admired Quinn's beauty. Quinn got in the car and drove away. Rachel heard Shelby knock on the door and pretended she was asleep.

"Rachel, can we talk?" Shelby asked as she opened the door, but Rachel didn't answer. "You know what you did was bad."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Shelby, who was looking at her with pity, causing Rachel to look at the ground.

"So, why did you do it?" Shelby asked as she sat next to Rachel. A single tear escaped from Rachel eyes, Shelby was quick to wipe it off. "Look, Rachel, you are not like him; you are good person."  
"You don't know anything about me." Rachel finally said.

"If you were like him, you wouldn't have realized you did something wrong , and you wouldn't regret doing it." Shelby said.

"Am I going to be punished?" Rachel asked, waiting for Shelby to hit her; but Shelby only scolded her.

"No, not in that way, but you are grounded. You will be doing extra chores around the house next month. Just so I know that you have learned your lesson; and remember Rachel, here, there is no punishment, you get grounded. That means you will get extra chores, but there will be absolutely no physical punishment." Shelby sternly said. Rachel just nodded at Shelby.

"And we will be going to psychology next week okay "Shelby said while she hugged a crying Rachel.

Then next day, Quinn was walking through the hallways of her school with Brittany and Santana.

"If I find the bitch who hit Beth, I will kill her with my own hands." Santana was very fond of Beth.  
"I can't understand why a person would do that." Britt sadly said.  
Quinn immediately stopped walking when she saw Rachel walking, dressed in a hoodie and jeans.  
"That's her." Quinn pointed out to her friends.  
"I am going to teach that bitch a lesson to not mess with little B again." Santana said as she took two slushy's out of a jock's hand, prompting Quinn to take one too.  
"Don't you guys think you are going a little extreme with her? Remember what Shelby said about her having a difficult past." Brittany said as a way to try and intervene.

No, she will get exactly what she deserves." Santana said as they walked to Rachel, who was putting her books in her locker.  
"That is her." Quinn pointed out again.

"Dwarf, we got a surprise for you." Santana said as she stopped walking just behind the girl.  
Rachel turn around to see who was talking to her and recognized the girl to be Santana, her childhood friend. The three of them, her, Santana and Brittany, used to always be together until seventh grade; that was when she moved to another state with her father. She never tried to contact them again after that. One time when Britt had came to her house to visit, she was scared of Britt finding out how her father had beaten her, so she called Britt a lot bad things that she never meant, just so Brit would leave her alone .

"Rachie." Brittany whispered, immediately recognizing her.  
Rachel stayed still, surprised from seeing them again. Then she saw an ice cold drink being thrown at her. It was Quinn who had thrown it; she deserved it. Quinn said she had hurt her daughter. Before she could think anything, Rachel saw Santana throw her two slushy's at her.

"That's one slushy facial for hurting Beth; and another for hurting Britt." Santana said before walking away, pushing Britt with her who had paused as she worriedly watched Rachel.  
"Don't cross my path, unless you want something worse to happen to you man hands." Quinn threatened Rachel before she turned around to leave as well.

_Next chapter_

_"We can go to your house "Rachel said to Britt_

_Which made Britt smiled "Okay let's go "_

_When Santana got after them "I think it is best for you to stay San we would talk later "Britt said walking with Rachel who was still holding on to Britt._

_"Does she regularly have these angst attack"Quinn asked_

_"I thought she was over this .Britt must hate me right now "Santana sulked_

_"Look you didn't know this was going to happen "Quinn tried to comfort her friend_

_"I should have keep in mind that how Tiny can get when boy touch her. It will be a month for her to recover from this "Santana said_

_**A/N You will get to know about Rachel in the next chapter **  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:In need of a Beta.I can't go on with this story without a Beta . previous Beta can do the work anymore so please help .Thank you for the one who review the one who took time too read the story one who followed and please review**

She saw people were laughing at her, so she picked up her things and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. As she wiped the slushy of her face, she heard someone enter the bathroom, she looked up to see it was Britt. Rachel didn't turn around to face her, even when she felt Britt hug her. Normally Rachel didn't want people touching her, but, she trusted Britt.

"I missed you Britt." Rachel said when Britt let her go.

"Me too. Sorry about San and Quinn." Britt said.

"I deserved it." Rachel said, not looking at Britt; she was used to avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"So, you are living with Shelby right? Now, you are Beth's sister right?" Rachel only nodded in the affirmative. "Rachie, I don't want to be mean, but if you touch Beth again, you will have to deal with me." Britt said with her best threatening like face. Rachel just nodded once again, just as the bell rang.

"Britt, I want to say sorry about all the things I said to you when you last visited me."

"I forgive you Rachel. I knew the things you said weren't true." Britt said as she smiled at her, but Rachel knew Britt was lying to knew how much she had hurt Britt with her word but once again she nodded at Brittany. "I have to go now; San is probably looking for me." Britt said just before she left the bathroom.

Rachel sighed as she noticed her clothes were stained. She couldn't do anything about it right now. She wouldn't let this bother her though; a little slushy stain was nothing compared to what she got from her father.

Quinn was not okay with Rachel after hearing Santana's story about the girl insulting Britt. Rachel told Britt that if she was Britt she would have killed herself a long time ago, so her parents wouldn't be ashamed of her stupidity. How could someone in their right mind insult Brittany. Quinn hated the girls' guts; she hurt two people she cared about: Beth and Britt. She wanted the girl to suffer after she saw that the slushy from this morning didn't break the girl as planned. Quinn wanted her thrown into the trash. We're she belong .She didn't care this girl was Shelby's daughter. She wanted to hurt the girl who had hurt her daughter, a baby who couldn't defend herself.

Quinn and Santana were waiting to see the guys from the football team come with Man Hand's to the see if their plan was done. She saw Azimio forcibly holding Rachel who was begging them to let her go; fear was very evident in her eyes.

"Let her go." Santana ordered the guys. The boys immediately let Rachel go who fell to the grown and quickly hid her face between her knees and shook in fear. The guys looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"Your job here is done, so go." Quinn said.

The guys left, leaving the three girls alone. Santana started to whisper things to Rachel that she couldn't understand because it was in Spanish, but she knew the Latina was trying to calm Rachel down. Britt walked up to them and immediately sat next to Rachel.

"Please don't hurt me." Rachel kept repeating that one line.

"Nobody is going to hurt you Rachie." Brittany cooed.

"You're safe Tiny." Santana reassured.

"Rachie, look at me." Thankfully, Rachel did what Brittany asked her to do. "You're safe with me; we aren't going to let them come near you okay." Britt said as she helped Rachel get up. When Rachel was up, she kept hold of Brittany, not wanting to let her go. Brittany started to sweetly hum at Rachel, to helped calm her down.

Santana was content to let Brittany deal with Rachel. She didn't want to see Tiny go through another anxiety attack. No matter how much she hated Tiny, she couldn't let her go through this alone; especially with knowing it was her fault she had the attack. When she looked at Brittany, the blonde glared at her because she knew Santana did something wrong. She knew better than Quinn, that Tiny couldn't handle the boys. Santana was sometimes jealous of how close Tiny was to Brittany, she didn't want Berry to take Brittany from her because it was not only her who had a crush on Brittany but Tiny did too.

"Rachie, it's okay, you're safe, the guys are gone." Britt said as Rachel kept sniffling.

"I think we should get her to the nurse." Quinn said, who didn't understand what was happening.

"No, please, no nurse." Rachel pleaded at Britt. Rachel didn't want anybody to discover the bruises.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Britt asked in soft voice.

"Where ever he isn't." Rachel answered. Britt assumed Rachel was referring to the boys, but Rachel's mind was on her father.

"I think it's best to take her home." Quinn said.

Quinn knew she was in trouble with Shelby. She felt sorry for the girl; if she knew how the girl would have reacted, she would never have done that.

"We can go to your house." Rachel said to Brittany.

"I think it's best for you to stay San, we can talk later." Brittany said when started walking with Rachel who was still holding on to her, and saw Santana moving to follow the.

"Does she regularly have these attacks?" Quinn asked.

"I thought she was over it; must hate me right now." Santana sulked.

"Look, you didn't know this was going to happen." Quinn said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I should have been careful. When Tiny gets like this, it'll be a month for her to recover." Santana said.

Britt was walking with Rachel to her locker to pick her things up and, God, Rachel needed to stop shaking. Rachel wouldn't let her go, this was not the first time that Rachel acted like this. Brittany remembered in seventh grade, when a boy tried to kiss Rachel, she acted like this and promised herself to protect Rachel from then on. But things changed. She was still hurt by what Rachel had told her; but she knew Rachel loved her and still trusted her. Brittany saw Shelby walking away from Mr. Shue after speaking with him to help with glee; the older woman wanted to be close to Rachel at school.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Shelby asked, but Rachel didn't answer. "Brittany, what happened?" Shelby asked again, knowing the blonde wouldn't lie to her.

"Some guys carried her, to throw her in the trash."

"Who did that?" Shelby immediately asked.

"It doesn't matter, I deserve this. I shouldn't hit Beth or hurt Britt." Rachel said, finally looking at Shelby.

"Don't tell me, Quinn is behind this." Shelby thought Quinn had become more mature after she had Beth; and she had told Quinn not to take matters into her own hands.

"Well, she didn't mean to scare Rachie." Brittany knew Quinn was going to be in trouble with Shelby.

"I'm guessing she was the one who slushied her as well?" Shelby said looking at the stain on Rachel's clothes. Brittany didn't say anything. "Brittany, go to class, I will take care of Rachel"

"No." Rachel said and pulled Brittany closer to her.

"You guys know each other?" Shelby asked because she had never seen Rachel so close to anybody.

"Yes, we were friends when Rachel used to live with her father here." Brittany answered. She felt Rachel cringe a little when she mentioned Rachel's father.

"Brittany, go with Rachel to the auditorium." Shelby said when she noticed Quinn and Santana walking up. "You two, come here." Shelby ordered the two cheerleaders. "What were you thinking Quinn? I told you to let me handle what happened; but no, you decided to take matters into your own hands. Are you happy with the results?" Shelby scolded Quinn, though Santana was looking just as guilty as Quinn.

"No Shelby, I didn't want to hurt Rachel like that. Please don't make me stop seeing Beth." Quinn pleaded.

"I am not going make you stop seeing Beth, but I am going to talk with the director for your punishment. Just so you know I am going to help Mr. Shue with glee club." Shelby said.

"Thank God. With Mr. Shue, glee was going nowhere." Santana said, changing the subject, which earned her a glare from Shelby. "Sorry." Santana said.

"I want to know the name of the guys who manhandled Rachel." Shelby asked.

Santana told her it was Azimio right away. Santana and Quinn and the football guys got a three week of detention. They didn't know how Shelby convince the director to give them detention .Because they cheerleader were know to never got detention.

Shelby got Rachel home with didn't let Britt come with no matter how much Rachel protested .

Rachel didn't talk to Shelby much about what her father did to her .When Leroy left them Hiriam put his anger on her .He begin to hit her daily .when she was thirteen years old her father begin to sexually assaulted her .Because he was now in denial that he was gay. He wanted to prove himself that he was straight .She has still nightmare of her father coming to teach her a lesson. When she screamed at night Shelby come into her room and held saying everything was going to be okay. She never knew what a mother love was but with Shelby she was finding out.

When she got home she locked herself in her room waiting for Britt to locked her room to be was still scared of the football guys.

Later Rachel heard a knock on her door, but ignored it.

"Tiny, open the door please, it's me and Britt, we want to talk to you." Santana said.

Rachel opened the door, then went right back to lying in bed. Santana and Brittany went right in, following Rachel to the bed. They stayed silent until Brittany nudged Santana's shoulder to get her to say something.

"Before I apologize for what happened today, I want to know why you hurt Britt, this time the truth." Santana said.

"I didn't want Britt to found out the truth." Rachel answered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What did you not want Britt to found out?" Santana asked. Rachel stayed quiet. Santana always knew Rachel's behavior wasn't normal sometimes, but she never knew why, and Rachel never talked about it with her.

"You didn't want me to find out what your father did to you right?" Brittany asked.

Rachel just looked at her, shocked that Brittany had found out. Santana didn't understand what was happening.

"What did your father do to you Tiny?" Santana asked as Brittany held Rachel while the smaller brunette cried into the blondes chest.

"I am sorry for what I said to you Britt, I didn't mean any of it. I was stupid to say those things; I just didn't want you to see how he hurt me. Please forgive me Britt."Rachel said and ignored San question

"Rachel, I told you already I forgive you; you didn't hurt me."

"I know when you are lying Britt." Rachel said, she knew Brittany was still a little hurt.

"What? Your father hurt you, and you didn't say anything?" Santana shouted at Rachel. She was mad now that she knew what had happened.

"San, the important thing, is that Rachie isn't living with him anymore, but with Shelby, and that she is back with us." Brittany said, trying to get Santana to calm down .She knew Rachel didn't like it when people screamed

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell." Santana said. She realized she couldn't handle this situation with violence like she was used to .She was obviously was not going to say nothing about her father .She didn't want Rachel to force her do anything .She was holding her anger inside .She wanted to kill Hiriam.

"It is okay San." Rachel said, smiling at her; she was glad to see her friend again.

"I'm sorry about what happened at school."San said.

"I deserved it. I understand your anger, I hurt Beth and Britt." Rachel said. She was used to getting punished when she did something wrong.

"Yes we know you did something wrong Rachel but it was not up to San or Quinn to take matters on their own hand "Britt said looking at her girlfriend

"Yes, what Britt said, we are sorry." Santana added she never meant to cause an angst attack at she heard Rachel was abused by her father and why Rach talk all mean things to Britt. She forgot her anger at Rachel.

"Quinn is beautiful." Rachel said suddenly after a long silence

Santana couldn't believe after everything that happened, Rachel would say that.

"Yeah, but she sure is a bitch" Santana said.

"Don't call her that, it is not nice, and she is nice girl." Rachel scolded Santana.

"Till now, she has been nothing but a bitch to you." Santana said.

"Santana, stop talking bad about Quinn, she is your friend." Britt said.

"Is Quinn still mad at me?" Rachel shyly asked.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked before Santana or Brittany could answer her.

Rachel quickly moved away from Brittany, got out of bed and opened the door for Quinn. Rachel's behavior wasn't strange for Santana and Brittany; they were used to Rachel doing everything for Britt from opening the door to carrying their books.

"Hi." Rachel greeted.

"Hi, I wanted to apologize for what happened at school, but I don't want you to be near Beth again." Quinn said before walking away. Quinn saw her as a monster. That made Rachel sad, but she still hadn't apologized to Quinn.

"I am sorry for what I did. I would do anything for you to trust me to be near Beth again." Rachel didn't know why, but she didn't want this girl to hate her.

Quinn looked at Rachel and saw that she was sincere. Quinn saw the regret in her eyes. The way Quinn was watching Rachel made her so nervous she started looking at the ground and playing with her fingers.

"Why did you hit Beth?" Quinn eventually asked, but Rachel didn't know what to say. She didn't say anything.

"Quinn, stop being hard on her; Tiny is not a bad person."San said

"She was the one who said mean things about Britt."

"She apologized, she never meant it, right Rachie?"

"Yes." Rachel said while nodding so much, she hurt her neck.

"I will trust you when you show that you are a good person like Britt said " Rachel smiled a little because Quinn did not hate her.

When Santana saw how Rachel was acting, she hoped that Rachel didn't see Quinn as a new Brittany. She didn't want her friend too close because Quinn hurt people, and San was someone who was protective of Tiny . Rachel forgive easily and let people walk over her all the times. She couldn't understand how Tiny forgive her in a second.

Later the three of them were downstairs, the three cheerleaders were playing with Beth; while Rachel watched them at a distance. When Beth got milk on the floor, Quinn was ready to get up to clean the floor, but Rachel got up and told her, she would clean it up. When Quinn offered to get them drinks, Rachel told her she would get it. Santana saw what was happening; Quinn was enjoying how Rachel was treating her. Rachel did not come near Quinn much but she did do everything for her.

"Q, don't play games with Tiny; she's not like everybody else." Santana said when she saw Rachel and Britt had gone to get drinks for them.

"Santana, I am not playing games with her, she actually seems okay."

"Just be careful around her because she is not like us, who can take anything from you and be okay. She has been through enough."

Quinn saw that Rachel wasn't looking at her as many times. She saw that Rachel stayed far from her and was closest to Brittany.

There wasn't anything weird about her noticing that the girl got scared sometimes when people were too loud. She had asked Santana why the girl reacts that way, but Santana told her it was not her story to tell. Quinn knew she was not going to get more information from Santana.

The next morning she was walking through the halls when felt someone bump into her.

"Watch where you are going loser" Quinn harshly said. Quinn was so grumpy, she didn't realize it was the little brunette who had bumped into her.

The brunette closed her eyes, waiting for Quinn to hit her for doing something stupid.

"Rachel, open your eyes I am not going to hurt you." Quinn said, she didn't want to scare the girl. Rachel opened her eyes like Quinn asked her to. "You don't need to be scared of me." Rachel nodded and made Quinn realize Rachel didn't talk that much.

"Aren't S and B with you? I thought you were supposed to stick next to them?" Quinn asked. San decided yesterday that she was going to stay by Rachel's side all day. Quinn didn't know why Santana was so protective of the girl.

"Yes, but they were busy in the bathroom. I didn't want to interrupt what they were doing." Rachel said.

Quinn didn't know if Rachel knew that Santana and Brittany were actually making out in the bathroom. But she didn't want to say anything on that subject.

"Do you mind if I walked with you?" Quinn asked Rachel. Rachel nodded at her and took the books out of Quinn's hand without asking.

"You shouldn't be carrying these heavy books."

"Well, you neither, you are too small to carry anything." Quinn teased and got her book out of Rachel hand.

The girl just huffed "I am not small; I am average height."


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note :Thank you for review.I like to get opinion about this story so I become a better writer .You guys can pm anytime.

Rachel always sat in the back during class; because there was less movement. She hated when she wasn't in control of what was going on around her, especially when people were moving too fast.  
Quinn was sitting in the seat next to her, but the last time she checked Quinn didn't like her that much. Today though, Quinn was very nice with her.

She was having difficulty focusing and paying attention today. She has been having more nightmare about her father and even not being there anymore she couldn't stop having nightmare about her father coming to punish her because people found out her dad was hitting her.  
Quinn noticed that Rachel had fallen asleep and decided to shake her a little to wake up.  
When She shaked Rachel a little bit, Quinn saw Rachel jump out of her chair.  
"Is there something wrong miss Berry "The teacher asked  
"No"Rachel said and got back in the chair  
Santana glared at Quinn for scaring Rachel.  
"Are you okay"Quinn whispered to Rachel  
She just nodded, but Quinn saw Rachel put her chair further from her.  
So far from what she learned she knew that Rachel didn't like people touching her. Except only if it was Britt who she was so close with. Rachel didn't speak much.

Rachel walked always was with one of the cheerleader after class. After she moved to Lima with her mom, Rachel didn't have anyone to talk to, the only friend she ever had was Britt and she trusted her with all her heart because she knew Britt didn't have any bad intentions. She really loved her..  
When lunch came she didn't see the three cheerios, so she decided to go eat under the bleachers where it was peaceful.  
Meanwhile the three cheerleaders were looking everywhere for her.  
Santana didn't want Rachel to be alone, she saw Rachel as someone fragile who could break easily. Santana was mad to hear that Rachel's father hit her. She didn't know how much Rachel father hit her, but she wanted to kill the bastard. Santana has forgiven Rachel for what she did to her and Britt. Now knowing why Rachel said those things somehow helps her understand Rachel's behavior, but Rachel had always been strange. Her and Britt were the only friends Rachel had. Rachel always avoided confrontation. She noticed that Rachel was afraid of getting in trouble and never defend herself . it was always her who had to defend Rachel so people didn't just walk all over her. She didn't tell Rachel about Britt and herself because she didn't exactly know how Rachel felt about Britt and she didn't want to hurt Rachel. Rachel only trusted her and Britt and she didn't want Rach to be mad at them.

Quinn saw Rachel eating under the bleachers.  
She got to Rachel "What are you doing here ".  
Rachel just show her bread, a sign that she was eating.  
"Didn't San tell you that you would eat lunch with us in the cafeteria", Quinn asked her.  
"Yes but I feel more comfortable here than in the cafeteria ".  
"I am sure it wouldn't hurt to tell us that you would rather sit here "Quinn said and glared at Rachel.  
Rachel frowned her eyebrows together "Are you mad at me ?"  
"Of course I'm mad! do you how worried we all been! We didn't know where to find you "Quinn said as she texted San and Britt to text them that she has found Rachel.  
"You were worried about me?" Rachel asked in surprise  
"No I was just looking for you for fun "Quinn said sarcastic  
"Oh". Rachel said, not understanding that was a joke.  
" I was being sarcastic", Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

She saw San and Britt walking to them "What are you doing here Tiny?"

"Eating "She said as she goes back to eating. Shelby was an good cook. Shelby was treating her very different from her father, Shelby came every night this week in her bedroom when she was having a nightmare to hold her. Until now Rachel never knew what a real love of a parent was.  
She know Shelby was going to be teacher of glee club, but she wasn't interested in the club.

She saw Santana take a sandwich from a lunch basket which Rachel moved farther away .  
"It is from Shelby right? "Santana asked.

"Yes she cooks great..Britt do you want some?" Rachel asked Britt. Rachel had the thing that she would always share with Britt.  
Santana couldn't believe that still now Britt was still someone special for Rach. That is why is better not to tell Rachel about her relationship with Britt.  
Rachel was always like a gentleman for they were in school they fought for Brittany's attention.  
"No Quinn promised me to share some bacon "Britt said  
Quinn frowned, as she thought Britt had forgotten about that promise.  
Rachel looked at her in shock and said "Do you know bacon is made by animal meat?"  
"Yes I know and don't care don't tell me you don't eat meat?"  
"Of course I don't. What they do to the animals are cruel. I am vegetarian and I am proud of it "Rachel said proudly of herself.  
"Look what not eating meat has taken haven't grown since seventh grade Tiny ", Santana said as she like to teased Rachel.  
"San we are almost the same height. You know it how much you denied it", Rachel said.  
Quinn saw that Rachel was only closed to Britt and San,  
With them she saw the real Rachel. Rachel was happy, but she only talked with Britt and San easily. When she talked to Rachel, she only give one short response and sometimes she stuttered.

When she was at cheerleading practice she saw Rachel sitting by the bleachers watching her. When Rachel realized Quinn caught her, she would put her head in a book that she wasn't even reading.  
This happened over and over again.  
She thought Rachel was being cute and she almost forget that Rachel had hit Beth two day ago.  
When practice was over all the Cheerios had all gone to shower. Santana, Brittany and herself stayed behind to shower last.

She saw Britt entering with Rachel; who was looking down. when she looked back she saw San and her in a towel.  
She just smiled and got in the shower  
"Tiny look you can look all you want", Santana said.  
Rachel just shook her head while Quinn had gotten in to the bathroom.  
Britt had gotten in the shower also.  
"We all are ladies here, so you can look there is no secrets" Quinn said, getting out of the shower and seeing that Rachel had her back to her.  
"No I am not", Rachel said, who now had her back to Quinn.  
"Why do you say that? You are clearly a girl", Quinn asked while she was putting on her clothes.  
"I am not good enough for any boys", Rachel sighed. She still believed in her father words.  
"You don't have to be good enough for anybody. You have to be yourself. I am sure you will find a boy who will like you for who you are".  
"But I don't like boys. I sometimes thought about being with a girl. That makes me a bad person"Rachel said, while she sat down on a felt like sometime she wants too be with Britt or any other girl.  
She felt like she could talk with Quinn who seemed sincere with her. She doesn't lie to her because she knows how careful Shelby was sometimes with her.  
When Quinn finished putting up clothes, she got to sit next to Rachel.

"Rachel if you are in interested in same gender that doesn't mean you are a bad are not hurting anyone. Look B, she is interested in girls and guys, but she is still a good person".  
"Britt is fag"Rachel said using her father's word.  
After Leroy left them Hiram hated gays. He called them fag . He taught Rachel that they are not good people.  
"Never called Britt that again, she is your friend", Quinn scolded Rachel, who bowed her head down.  
"Sorry "Rachel said.  
"Why do you think bad about being gay?"Quinn asked  
"Because my father had to do many things to stop thinking about being gay and the thoughts made him do horrible things"  
"Like what?" Quinn asked curious she wanted too know what happened to Rachel.  
"I don't like to talk about that" Rachel said holding back her tears, when she remember her father drunk trying to kiss her. Quinn looked at Rachel who had glass eyes.  
"Did he hurt you?"Quinn asked  
Rachel tried to get up, but Quinn pulled her by the hand to sit down.  
"You don't have to tell me anything" She saw that Rachel was crying a little while she hugged her.

When Britt and San got out of the shower they saw the two.  
"What happened?"Santana asked  
Rachel moved apart from Quinn right away and Quinn got up after her.  
"What did you do?" Santana asked Quinn, who tried to get Rachel, but Santana blocked her.  
"Nothing we were just talking "Quinn responded  
"About what?" Santana said  
"None of your business"  
"She is my friend so it is my business"  
"It is private "Quinn said pushing Santana out of her way.

Quinn didn't see Rachel for the rest of the day. They didn't have classes together. Rachel was not easy to find. She didn't ask San for help on finding Rachel so she decided she was going to talk to Shelby about had to know what was going on with her daughter. If Rachel has been hurt, Rachel father has to pay for it.

Rachel avoided to Quinn entire day. She couldn't believe how she let her walls fall down so easily with her . She couldn't avoid San and Britt. When San ask her what Quinn and her talked about she didn't answer her. She thought Quinn probably thinks she is was scared of her father coming after her after she slipped. She hated the fact that she wasn't normal like everyone else.

When the school ended she walked to Shelby's house .  
When She got there Shelby had prepared dinner for her.  
"So how was school?" Shelby asked her.  
"Good".  
"Rachel, you can talk to me. you don't need to be afraid of me", Shelby said, giving Beth her milk.

"Do you think it is okay to be gay?"Rachel asked Shelby.

"Yes nothing is wrong with it. Why do you ask me that?" Shelby said.  
"No reason" Rachel said getting back to eating.  
"Rachel talk to me please. Maybe I can help you", Shelby was tired of Rachel being so distant. Rachel didn't talk to her and she regretted every day giving Rachel to those men, even though she didn't specifically know what they had done too Rachel. Rachel wouldn't talk about what her father did to her. Shelby was glad that Rachel let her comfort her.

"I like looking at girls and it is not good. I don't know how I can stop" Rachel said. She was talking about mostly Quinn looked sometimes at other girl too like Britt.

"There is nothing wrong with you and nothing wrong with loving the same gender" Shelby said.

"I don't love her." Rachel replied

"But you want her to be with you" Shelby thought Rachel was not ready to be with someone, but thought now is not the time to talk with her daughter about sexuality. Rachel wasn't ready for any of this.

"No! I am monster. I don't deserve anybody."Rachel said sadly.

"Rachel you are not a monster! Stop putting yourself down. Don't let him rule your life anymore" Shelby said as she got to Rachel and held her.

"But it is true what he said about me?" Rachel said

"No, he was wrong Rachel. Show him that he was wrong, let him see you are beautiful and that you are a good person"Shelby said.

Rachel didn't say anything.

"Let's do something where for one week we do only positive thoughts, nothing more okay?"Shelby said  
"I'll try "Rachel said

As Shelby kissed her on her forehead she saw Beth wanting to be picked up. Shelby got to Beth and carried her until she noticed that since the day Rachel hit Beth, Rachel never went near Beth anymore.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I can't. Quinn doesn't want me near her" Rachel said

''Quinn is not the one who gets to decide that. I am the one who is looking after her 24/7 okay",Shelby said. Quinn had give up her daughter in the hopes that someone good would take care of her. Quinn will not decide what is going on in her family.

"But what happens if I hit her again?" Rachel asked

"You are not going to hit her, remember positive thoughts" Shelby said and gives Beth to Rachel.

Beth hugged Rachel around her neck with her little hand.'Shelby saw Rachel smiling at Beth.  
Shelby heard the bell ring. When she opened the door she saw Quinn.

"I thought you couldn't made it today?" Shelby said to Quinn who entered the house.

When Quinn saw Rachel with Beth, she passed by Shelby and took Beth out of Rachel's hands.

Which resulted in Beth who was trying to crawl out of Quinn hands to come to Rachel.

Shelby took the child directly out of Quinn's hands.  
"Quinn remember that this my house, my rules, and my family. You can not decide that Rachel can't be near Beth"Shelby scolded Quinn.

"She hit Beth!" Quinn had forgotten why she came here the moment she saw Beth with Rachel.

Shelby got her and was now getting Rachel to be confident about herself, but now Quinn came, who is doing the opposite. Making Rachel feel bad about herself.

"Yes she apologized and she isn't going do it again. I think you did enough by causing her an angst attack elby exclaimed

"I didn't want for that to happen. I apologized for that", Quinn said.

"Rachel apologized for what she did too. So stop with that attitude towards her and apologize" Shelby exclaimed to Quinn.

Quinn saw Rachel sitting there with her head in her hands and she felt guilty for making the girl sad.

"Sorry Rachel" She murmured.

Shelby gave Rachel Beth back.

"Shelby can we talk in private?" Quinn asked.

'Okay let's go to the living room," Shelby sighed. Shelby decide to go into the livingroom where she still had a view of Rachel with Beth.

When Quinn got into the living she still could see Rachel with Beth and she stayed staring at Beth and Rachel.

Till Shelby cleared her throat "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Rachel told me this morning that her father had done horrible things to be straight again and I think I don't how to say this Shelby..."

"Quinn tell me"

"I think her father has done things to her because when I ask her she cried, maybe I am overreacting "

Shelby stayed strong. God Hiram was an evil person and Shelby wanted to kill the b*** for what he had done. She didn't want to think Hiram sexually abused her daughter.

"Shelby are you okay?"Quinn asked

"Of course I am not! I let my daughter in hand of sick bastard "Shelby said while tears were falling.

When Quinn looked at Rachel,who was playing with Beth, She doesn't know why but she wants to help, because Rachel was clearly not okay. She is beginning to have feelings for the other girl.

Shelby didn't say anything further to her and got the phone with her mother; Who she always talked too when she don't know what to do. Her mother didn't pick up so she decided to do the dishes.  
Quinn got up and went to Rachel who was playing with Beth. Rachel gave back Beth to Quinn. Rachel didn't say anything to her and she didn't even make eye contact with her even though the conversation they had this afternoon had put her farther away from Rachel it seems.  
When she was playing with Beth, Quinn realized Rachel had gone back into her room.

Shelby was in the kitchen trying to get her nerves down and an hour later Quinn decided to go home.

Shelby was still angry at the men and she still couldn't believe that she gave up her daughter in the first place. If it wasn't for her stupidity this never would have happened. She always thought giving Rachel up for adoption was the best thing she did in life, but that doesn't seem to be correct.  
Later in the afternoon she has talked to her lawyer about having suspicions that Rachel was sexually assaulted by her father, but her lawyer told her to talk to Rachel first see if it was true then she can go to the court with this. Hiram was already in prison when they found out he hit Rachel, but Shelby wanted to be sure that the bastard stay in jail his whole life. If Hiriam has sexually assaulted her daughter she wanted to do more than press charges against him.  
Now she just needed to talk to Rachel. Rachel never told her what exactly her father did to her. She needs to get Rachel to talk to with a psychiatrist.

She went to Rachel room to ask her if she need help with homework. Which Rachel said "No".  
It seems that Rachel just wanted to be alone so, she decided that she was going to talk with her daughter later about Hiram.  
Later that night, she saw that Rachel hasn't came out her room so she decided to go check on her since was busy with Beth.

She knock on the door, but didn't hear anything. Shelby got the door open and saw Rachel with a knife in her hand.

"Rachel what are you doing?"She asked Rachel

"He is in the room I saw him"

"Rachel calm down he is not here"

"He is going to punish me for telling Quinn about him "Rachel said

"Rachel you are safe"Shelby said as she got down to Rachel and got the knife out of her hand.

"Come one baby. He is in jail. He can't hurt you anymore" Shelby said, sitting on the ground with Rachel

"But I saw him hurting you and Beth." Rachel said crying.

"It was just a dream Rachel. Everyone is safe" Shelby said as she hugged her as she knows about Rachel nightmares.

"I just is so unreal that he is gone"Rachel said sniffling.

"He is gone you don't have to be afraid of him Rachel. He is now in jail for a long time," Shelby said.

Rachel just relaxed into Shelby arm .She didn't say anything for five minutes. "Did Quinn tell you?"Rachel asked looking at her.

"Yes" Shelby said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not wasn't your fault!"Shelby said

Shelby had faith that her daughter was getting better. She just needed to let Rachel see she was safe and that she is with a family that loves her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thank you for the one who review the one who took time too read the story one who followed and please me know your opinion so I become a better writer . Rachel will be a stronger character in the future. San is not so likable but that how San was in glee during season 1 and 2 but the character will change.**

Rachel woke up in Shelby's bed. She was a little embarrassed, since she was almost sixteen years old and she slept in her mothers bed last night. Last night she had nightmares of her father coming to beat her up .The nightmares were so real that she was screaming during the night and that woke Shelby up. Shelby told her to come sleep in her room and after that she felt more safe there.

When she woke up Shelby wasn't there, so she decided to go prepare herself for school. When she was done getting ready she walked out and saw San was waiting for her, sitting on the couch eating a apple. Quinn was with Beth giving her milk.

"Tiny hurry up! we have to pick Britt too", Santana said.  
"What are you guys doing here?"She asked.  
"You are going with us "San said  
"Where?" Rachel asked.  
"To school,where else? "San said as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes Rachel can be so dense.

"Okay let's go"Rachel said picking up her back pack.  
"Rachel, you have to eat first!",Shelby shouted from the kitchen  
"But Britt is waiting for us!" Rachel exclaimed.  
"Britt can wait .Come here for breakfast"Shelby replied from the kitchen who had prepared breakfast for Rachel.  
"Listen to your mommy tiny", Santana teased her. Rachel just glared at Santana.  
She liked when San treated her like anyone else, but sometimes she hated when San treated her like she was going to break. Rachel hated that she didn't know how a real teenager should act; she never has even gotten to drink or go to party with friend . She was never part of a club.

Rachel had gone to sit at the table. Her mother brought her breakfast and kissed her on her forehead.  
"Good morning honey!"  
"Good morning Shelby", Rachel replied a little embarrassed with Quinn who saw the scene with her mother.  
She began to eat and as she looked up she saw Beth looking for her attention.  
"Hi Beth" Rachel said, as she went back to eating. Rachel wasn't that good with communicating with the baby.  
Quinn just shook her head with the way Rachel was acting towards Beth. She cleared her throat, she wasn't going to let Rachel ignore her.  
"You know I am here too" Quinn said.  
"Sorry, good morning Quinn"  
"That's better" Quinn said and give Rachel a smile to know she was just teasing her.  
Rachel looked at Quinn who was giving Beth her bottle. Quinn was finding it hard because Beth was not in the mood for eating, She laughed at Quinn when Beth threw the plastic spoon at Quinn, Who was outraged with her daughter's attitude.  
Quinn just glared at Rachel as she got up to pick up the bottle of milk. Rachel didn't care that Quinn glared at her; She gives Beth another spoon and helped her throw it at Quinn. Rachel did most of the work to throw it at her.  
"I saw you" Quinn said to Rachel, who just shrugged.  
"Rachel apologize and Quinn don't force her, she is not used to eating at this hour" Shelby said. She was a little glad to see Rachel a little playful and acting like a teenager.  
"Sorry Quinn"Rachel just murmured.  
"So Quinn, have you already prepared for your performance in glee?"Shelby asked. She was now teaching glee with Schue  
She talked Mr. Shue into letting her teach glee, but she had a problem with the kids in glee club; they were lazy. She was going to be hard on them like she was at the last school.  
She asked Rachel if she wanted to join but Rachel said no. Shelby thought that probably Rachel isn't that interesting in singing because Shelby barely sees Rachel listening to music.  
"Yes I already have the song"Quinn was preparing for a performance with Sam .She know the boy had eyes on her but after Beth she thought she need a break of relationship.  
"What song are you going to sing?"Rachel asked .She loved singing .She wanted to see Quinn sing who had a beautiful voice.  
"You have to come to glee to see it"San said, standing behind them she thought this was a way for Rachel to be in Glee, she knew that Rachel can sing because she sang to Britt for her birthday.  
"Can I?"Rachel asked Shelby.  
"I thought you weren't interested in music?"Shelby asked, confused by Rachel's behavior wanting to see Quinn sing.  
Before Rachel could answer San jumped "She has a great voice, I think you should join us "

"We're late we have to go" Rachel said taking her backpack with her and walked away from them. Rachel liked Broadway just like her father Leroy, but felt like it would be betraying Hiriam who didn't want anything to do with Leroy.  
Rachel was a little still a little loyal to him, she didn't even talk to the gay boy in her class . But she sing when she was alone she liked to sing so much . She loved musical.

"She can sing?" Shelby asked Santana  
"Yes she sang to Britt when we were in seventh grade "Santana said  
"Can you convince her to come in glee?"Shelby said  
"We'll see what we can do", The brunette said, leaving the house while Quinn say her last goodbye too Beth.  
When the three were in the car Santana noticed Rachel glaring at her "If you have something to say just say it Rachel "  
"I didn't want Shelby too know that I can sing"Rachel said,who was sitting in the back of Quinn.  
She didn't want Shelby to find out. She didn't want Shelby to force her to join glee club.  
"Why don't you want her to know?"San asked  
Rachel just stayed quiet.  
"Why can you tell me? you trusted Quinn with your father and she has been nothing but a bitch to you!"  
"Did you tell her?"Rachel asked Quinn, who was surprised that S found out that they were talking about Rachel's father. She thought that San knew that Rachel father's wasn't a good man. Quinn sometimes finds Santana too protective of Rachel.  
"No she didn't have to tell me, I had my suspicions, why it was so hard to tell me things?" The brunette said she was tired of Rachel keeping everything to herself.  
"Because I don't want you to see me as different "Rachel exclaimed  
"Tiny whatever happened I will still see you as my friend."Santana said  
"San please can we not talk about it" Rachel said as they stopped by Britt's house.  
Santana was mad at Rachel for not trusting her. She was mad that Rachel talked to Quinn about her father first not Britt and her. She knew that their friendship wasn't like it used to be; the three of them grew up.  
She trusted Rachel. She told Rachel things before she never told anyone else. Why can Rachel trust her too?  
"But you can talk about it with tubbers?"  
"Hey I am right here "Quinn was tired of S insulting her. She knew Santana got like this when she was jealous.  
"San be nice too Quinn!" Rachel scolded at San no matter what she didn't like when they insulted Quinn.  
Santana just rolled her eyes and got out to get Britt where she was waiting for them.  
Rachel was gladly to see Brittany with them. Rachel listened to every story about Britt and her cat.  
Quinn saw how Rachel looked at Brittany. She didn't like it. She saw Rachel looking her like Brittany was the only one that counted in her world. Maybe Rachel was gay? she hoped S told Rachel that she was with Brittany. saw that Rachel was okay. She knew Rachel's father did something to her and that is why Rachel acted so strange.  
"Rach why don't you come over tomorrow to our sleepover?" Britt asked  
"I can't" Rachel said, she didn't want them to know about her nightmares.  
"Why not?" Britt asked pouting.

"Because apparently she doesn't see us as friends, like we see her"San replied.

"That is not true!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well prove it!" San said

"Lay off of Rachel!" Quinn said. She cared for Rachel, she admitted. She didn't like the way Santana was ganging up on her. Quinn has respect for Rachel's privacy.

"So now you defend her but when..."Quinn cut Santana off

"Look San if Rachel doesn't want to talk about it. It is her choice! respect that"Quinn said. She felt for the girl who was playing with her fingers in the backseat. Rachel did that whenever she was nervous.

"San I trust you as a friend but I can't tell you"Rachel said, she was still scared of them knowing about what her father did. She will be scared of him her entire life.  
Britt hugged her "It is okay Rachie we will wait till you are ready "  
Santana just stayed quiet she didn't say anything to her. She just wanted to help, but she didn't want Rachel leave them again. She wanted for Rachel this time to be truthful to them.

When they got to school, Rachel went to the class

When they got to school, Rachel went to the class with Quinn. Rachel didn't go closed near Quinn.  
"I am not going to bite "Quinn said as she notice Rachel was walking further away from her.  
"Do I disgust you?" Rachel asked she knew that Quinn knew about her father .

"No Rachel, what you told me hasn't changed the way I see you "Quinn said  
"How do you see me?"Rachel asked.  
"As a midget "Quinn said teasing Rachel, who just glared at her. She was not someone who liked joking around. Quinn wanted to be Rachel friend she admitted.  
"I am not that small "Rachel said  
"Keep telling yourself that "Quinn said as they got into the class.

When the class ended Rachel met San in the hallway.  
"I am sorry for pressuring you"Santana said.  
"It's okay"Rachel replied.  
"I am tired of " it's okay"! It's not okay! I caused you to have an angst attack and still you're friends with me. Quinn treated you like shit the first time and she still is a bitch to you sometimes , but you are still nice too her. You need to learn to stop letting people walk all over you!" Santana said to Rachel.  
"Quinn is nice to me now and she trusts me near Beth again" Rachel murmured looking down.  
" Look Rachel, Quinn is not like Britt. she is not nice, she is known around here as the Ice queen."  
"But people say too that you are the b word ..."She was cut of by Santana.

"They say I am a bitch "Santana said rolling her eyes how prude Rachel was.  
"but you are not"Rachel said.  
"It's not the same tiny. She doesn't understand how special you are"  
Santana knew she was being overprotective of her, but she saw Rachel looking Quinn with the same eyes as she once looked at Britt with. Quinn was her friend, but Quinn didn't know exactly how she should act around Rachel .She knew she was a bad person to judge Quinn.  
"But I don't want to be seen as something that could break at any moment"Rachel replied.  
"You are not tiny, okay! You are, you know, all that mushy stuff "Santana didn't want to go soft right now. While Rachel was walking with Santana, she saw a boy named Sam talking to Quinn.  
"Looks like trouthy mouth was Quinn's choice"Santana said, noticing Quinn and Sam too.  
That comment of Sam and Quinn made Rachel a little upset.  
Rachel stayed looking at Sam and Quinn; she didn't want Sam to hurt Quinn. Quinn didn't deserve to be threaten like that. She saw Sam sort of like Hiram.  
Quinn noticed her and smiled as the two got into the auditorium. Rachel walked after them .She wasn't going to let Quinn alone with a boy who can hit Quinn like her father did anytime. She would take any hit for Quinn.

"Wait! tiny where are you going?"San asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel didn't answer Santana.

She got in the auditorium. San followed Rachel.

As Rachel got in the auditorium without Quinn and Sam noticing .

She got after a chair.

She could watch Quinn and Sam performing.

San got in the auditorium too and go next to Rachel who was hiding behind the seat.

Sam and Quinn were trying to perform lucky. Quinn was annoyed by Sam who seem to get in her personal space.

.Sam did not understand that Quinn was not interested in him

"Okay stop "Quinn said

"What the matter "Sam asked

"This not working "Quinn replied getting a little further from Sam

"Why are you acting so difficult "Sam said he was tired of Quinn rejecting him

"Sam when I decided to work with was not because I want you it was because I had no other choice "

" Look Quinn give me one chance "Sam asked he wanted to be this girl boyfriend

Quinn was tired of he not understand what happen last year to her.

She has a daughter. Who she wanted to be in her life.

She has other thing on her mind rather than a high school crush.

She had difficulty with letting someone in .

With Rachel it was difficult she barely knew this girl .

So it was difficult for her to accept this girl.

Rachel was now the sister of her baby.

"You know is better if you go I want to rehearse alone "Quinn said

"Okay "Sam said getting out of the stage

When Sam got out .Santana got out of her hidden space "What the hell are you doing here "Quinn said to Santana

"To confirm myself that no possible way you will win the competition "Santana said smirking at victory. She was putting her anger toward Britt a little Quinn.

"You are just mad that Britt will find another person that is more worth than you like Artie her partner from glee "Quinn said tired of San being mean toward her these days

'Whatever common tiny "Santana said

"I can help you with your performance "Rachel said not worrying with San

"You know go with her but remember I warn you about her "Santana said she was mad at tiny this time and stormed out

Quinn was sad how her best friend was warning people about her.

It was not fair she has changes a lot she didn't slushy people like she used she still she didn't let people in.

"Sorry about San she doesn't mean it"Rachel said known San was not mean she was her she was a little naive she thought.

'I am tired of her putting her anger on other people "Quinn said

"I realized that you weren't comfortable with Sam did he ever hit you "Rachel asked worriedly changing the subject

"No ,Were you spying on me "Quinn accused Rachel

Rachel didn't say anything she got the stage ."Was this song your choice or Sam "Rachel asked

"Well it was Sam but how has that to do with anything "

"You have to sing a song that tells you how you feel.I know you are not lucky to be with Sam "Rachel said getting on the stage

"You guessed right "Quinn sighed

"So then change the song "Rachel said

"I can sing any song you see that my voice isn't so great "

"I think you have great voice but is just a little sharp "

"Don't you think I have not noticed "Quinn said annoyed with Rachel insult she was a strange person she didn't like it when people mention her imperfection

"Sorry "

"No it is okay Rachel.I am sometimes a little grumpy "Quinn replied

"Can I sit "Rachel asked shyly

"Sure come "

Rachel sit next to Quinn .Rachel heart race a little by sitting next to Quinn.

"I see you as a girl who looking a way to be happy "

"Who wouldn't want to be happy "Quinn answered back

"Who want to be love "Rachel was studying Quinn the day she met she like to study people to know more about them too know who to trust.

"I am not looking for any boyfriend I just had a baby last year I want this year to get to know myself better "

"Love can from not only a boyfriend it can come from the people who care about your like your friend ,your parents.I know Beth loves you her smile lit up every time she sees you "Rachel replied it was weird for Rachel she didn't talk that much right now she was having an entire conversation.

"How can you know me that only met days ago "She was shocked with Rachel words knowing she just want to be love

Rachel ignored Quinn question not wanting Quinn to know how much she study her .Rachel begin singing

I gotta take a little time

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

"You have a voice of an angel "Quinn said without thinking . Rachel had a great voice. It must be genetic from Shelby Quinn thought .

"Now you "Rachel said she was concentrated in the song

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_I through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Quinn sang with all her remembered how she felt finding out that she was pregnant.

How the pressure she felt all her life. Her life was crumbling into her child made her feel happy again. She began to play the piano

_'In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely lif_e

Rachel closed her eyes and song the verse.

She remember the abuse of her wasn't

that strong to go through again.

For the first she felt she wanted to stayed with a family that love her. She saw that Shelby loved her.

She thought she would be better with her father but with Britt and San in her life again she couldn't imagine going back again to her father. She wanted to know Quinn better.

The two sang together

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

"I think this is the right song for you too sing "Rachel said to Quinn who has let the walls down for the first time at a stranger.

"Yes I used to play this song a lot "Quinn said she played the piano a lot before she was cheerleader

"You play the piano very good"Rachel

"Can you sing this song with me in glee "Quinn felt more comfortable singing this song than with Sam.

"Quinn I don't know "Rachel it has been years since she sang in front of people .

"Please do this for me."The cheerleader said to Rachel who could not resisted the the blonde pleading

"Okay "Rachel said as Quinn hugged . She felt a little angst but then she relaxed a little in Quinn arm .

When Quinn realized that she was hugging she let her go directly.

"Sorry "Quinn said she knew Rachel didn't like when people were touching her to much

"It is okay "Rachel smiled she felt good making Quinn happy.

The two didn't know Shelby was watching them . When Rachel sang she remembered her young self singing to become a broadway star.

"I see you have found a new partner "Shelby said letting the two know of her presence in the auditorium

Rachel and Quinn was startled by Shelby presence "Shelby I don't want to work with Sam "Quinn said finally regaining her voice back

"I will only allowed this one time to change partner "Shelby said normally she wouldn't done it but she founded it great that her daughter is going to be in glee club

"So Rachel you decided want to be in glee club "Shelby asked at her daughter

"I don't know yet "Rachel replied

"You should join us with a singer like you we could get a lot further "Quinn proponed

"I will think about it "Rachel said

"Meanwhile let's practise we don't have many time "Quinn said

As Quinn begin to play the piano again while Rachel two practise all a hour long .Rachel always wanted to rehearse again .She was a little perfectionist

When glee has come .

Rachel didn't know exactly if she wanted to sing in front of the glee club .She was a little repellent to do that.

She didn't want to let Quinn down.

She was there in the hallway deciding if she wants to enter the choir room or not.

The decision was difficult for her .

She was scared of betraying her dad Hiriam.

Shelby told her not to let her father ruled her life it was difficult for her .She felt someone pulled her into the choir room it was Quinn.

"Do you think we should perform something dance. I don't want it to be boring "Quinn wanted to be great in everything.

She wanted this time to outshine herself in glee. She had problem with Sam who didn't like that Quinn was choosing an other partner.

Quinn forced Sam to tell mr schue it didn't matter if he was replaced for mr Sheu.

Rachel didn't say anything to San about her performance with notices that Britt and San didn't talk to each other .

Apparently Britt was a little mad at San.

"We could sing to each other. You could play piano is enough to entertrain "

Rachel saw the members entering in the saw the big guy Finn.

Then she saw Mercedes and Kurt.

Then saw artie and Tina then Sam walk to the chairs but he was glaring at her. She cringed a little .

She saw someone hit Sam at the head it was San."If you looked at her again like that I will go all Lima lights on you "

'Rachie what are you doing here "Britt asked

"She is performing with me Britt "Quinn said wanting Rachel attention for herself.

Whenever Britt was near Rachel did like Britt was her whole world .

"What tell me that not true tiny "San said outrageous first this morning she get scolded by Britt who is still mad at her for lying to artie that Britt choose him as his partner because the two made a bet who will slept with the biggest loser at the school.

Her plan worked Artie didn't want to be Britt partner anymore. She didn't want nobody near Britt . But now Britt didn't want to talk to her.

Now she find out that her friend choose to work with Quinn who she just met instant of helping her with her performance with wheezy.

"Yes it is true so please sit down we want to perform already "Quinn said not letting Rachel speak again

"Tiny really you are going to perform with this bitch against your only friend "San asked

"San please can you stop with talking bad about Quinn I don't like it, what you are doing is not good "Rachel said

Before San could say anything.

"I see we have a new member here "Mr shue said coming in to class

Shelby got in the class too.

"Yes she is going to perform with me "

"Quinn why don't you let Rachel talk I want to her hear what song she is going to perform for her audition "

"She will be auditioning in the next session but right now I want to see performance of the groups "

Rachel looked at Quinn in never remember Quinn telling her about auditioning in glee club.

"We will talk later about that "Quinn said to Rachel she totally forget mentioning Rachel about the auditioning

"So let's begin I want to waste any time .Every second of the less count "Shelby was being strict

She was people grumbling about how strict she was .

"Let's do this and remember if you got nervous look at me okay "Quinn said while Rachel nodded

Quinn got the piano and start playing

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

When Rachel begin to sing her voice surprise everyone beside Britt and San. They knew the talent that she stayed looking at Quinn .

Who was playing the piano..

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is_

_And I know, I know you can show me_

_Let's talk about love_

_I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside_

_I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love_

_I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide_

_I know you can show me, yeah_

_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_

_I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too_

_I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too_

_And I know and I know, I know you can show me_

_Show me love is real, yeah_

_I wanna know what love is..._

Rachel decided to stood by the piano and sang the chorus with Quinn.

Quinn sang with her and give Rachel kindly smile .

When Quinn smiled Rachel thought she was an angel .

Quinn was now all of Rachel world right now.

When the finish they .The members gives them a applaud .

"Wow Rachel with this performance I don't think you need to perform anymore you are in "Mr shue said

"Hey just because this weirdo is Shelby daughter doesn't mean she get special treatment "Mercedes said she was scared of Rachel being the knew diva that she had to compete for solo

"Cedes don't call Rachel …."San cut Quinn she saw how Rachel smiled faded when Mercedes call her that. It hurt Rachel how people will see her as a wierdo

"Wheezy if you call her that again I will go worse with lima heights on you"Santana threatened Mercedes

"That is today you guys are going to respect each other in her. No name's calling starting with you Santana. I don't want know bulying in here.

Do you guys understand "Shelby said she notices that in the glee club how members bully each other .

The glee members all were grumbling a yes

"Rachel will get the same treatment as everyone she will still have to do audition "Shelby said to

Rachel who was playing with her daughter was nervous.

She hate to go on hard on Rachel. But it was not fair for her to get special anxious for the psychiatrist next week

"Okay let's get to the other performance "

San and Mercedes did their performance .

Finn did her performance with her brother. Britt and Artie didn't do nothing .

Rachel sat next to she felt Quinn sit behind Rachel.

When all did all their performance .They vote for their winner.

"The one who will be eating a free dinner at bread stick is Quinn and Rachel "Mr Shue after counting the vote

Quinn whispered in Rachel ears "Thank you .Rachel was happy for Quinn .She helped Quinn

A/N : Santana was jealous of Quinn in season two that is why I write her this way. The character would not continue like that. Someone will put her in her shoes. Quinn will be nicer to Rachel . But these two are far away for a relationship. I don't like to write character that doesn't have imperfection but they will realize their mistake in the future .


End file.
